Bomby
|gender = Male |species = Fuse Bomb |team = BFDIA: Team No-Name, W.O.A.H. Bunch BFB: Team Ice Cube! |episode = BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = *Firey Jr. (best friend) *Fries *Naily *Loser *Donut *Spongy *Gelatin (mostly) *Pin *Bracelety *Barf Bag *Liy (possibly) |enemies = *Coiny *Firey *Gelatin (sometimes) *Dora *Bell *Black Hole (on Bomby's side) *Flower *Four |color = * Dim Gray (bomb) * Dark Gray (bomb light) * Gunpowder (bomb shade) * Night Rider (bomb outline) * Double Spanish White (fuse) * Yuma (fuse shade) * Pale Oyster (fuse outline) |deaths = 8 |kills = 18+ |first = "Insectophobe's Nightmare" |recc = jaysillyboy, luigifan00001, Englishcreamcakes |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB) }} Bomby is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. He was the first recommended character ever shown in BFDI, first seen in "Lofty", as well as one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined BFDI in "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". His most prominent recommenders were jaysillyboy, luigifan00001 and Englishcreamcakes. Bomby was a member of Team No-Name, but later switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in "Zeeky Boogy Doog" after being threatened to be ignited. He enjoys eating food most of the time, and he is often seen holding a slice of strawberry cake and/or a banana. Bomby's voice is sped up and high-pitched, making it hard for people to understand him when he talks. Bomby is currently a contestant competing in Battle for BFDI for the team Team Ice Cube!. Appearance Bomby appears to be a fuse bomb from cartoons or pop culture with a round black-grayish body and a beige fuse. He was partially wrapped in white bandages in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", all the way until "Don't Dig Straight Down". Personality Similar to Woody, Bomby is quite jumpy and gets scared very easily, as often seen when his fuse is lit, as it causes him to blow up. Additionally, they both speak incoherent gibberish often. He has an affinity for food, and he is often seen snacking. Bomby can be temperamental and irritable, as he snapped at Black Hole for sucking up his banana, despite the fact Black Hole saved his life. Bomby also does not seem to value life, especially his own, calling it "cheap". Bomby is also quite courageous. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", he willingly ignited himself to get his teammates to safety, killing himself in the process. Official Character Guide biography Bomby looks like an old-fashioned cartoon bomb. He's a lot like Woody, but his primary fear is exploding. Bomby always seems to be holding a slice of cake and a banana. Don't mess with his banana, because he will get angry. Bomby doesn't speak much, and when he does, he's hard to understand because he talks quickly and his voice is very high-pitched. You could say he has a short fuse. Did You Know?: Bomby's greatest fear is bowls. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare" (cameo) ** "Lofty" ** "Vomitaco" (cameo) ** "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" (does not speak coherently) ** "The Reveal" (recycled line) ** "Reveal Novum" ** "Rescission" (cameo) ** "Gardening Hero" (as Bomb, does not speak coherently) ** "Don't Pierce My Flesh" ** "Return of the Hang Glider" (cameo) * Battle for Dream Island Again ** "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (speaks in group) ** "Get Digging" (does not speak coherently) ** "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" (recycled line) ** "Zeeky Boogy Doog" ** "Get in the Van" (does not speak) ** "No More Snow!" ** "It's a Monster" (does not speak) ** "The Long-lost Yoyle City" * IDFB ** "Welcome Back" * Battle for BFDI ** "Getting Teardrop to Talk" ** "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (does not speak) ** "Today's Very Special Episode" (does not speak) ** "Fortunate Ben" (does not speak coherently) ** "Four Goes Too Far" (does not speak) ** "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" (speaks in group) ** "Questions Answered" (does not speak) ** "This Episode Is About Basketball" (does not speak) ** "Enter the Exit" (recycled line) ** "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" ** "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" ** "Return of the Rocket Ship" (does not speak coherently) ** "Don't Dig Straight Down" ** "The Four is Lava" (voting screen only) Battle for Dream Island Bomby makes his debut as a cameo in "Insectophobe's Nightmare". He was recommended by jaysillyboy in that episode. He was seen eating a banana and a piece of cake, and Pin was on top of him. "Lofty" was the first episode that Bomby had a major appearance in; he was sitting on the ground when Firey fell down after his balloon got popped and ignited Bomby's long fuse, thus causing Bomby to explode. In "Reveal Novum", Bomby was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to enter the game. He was recommended by englishcreamcakes, jaysillyboy, jmarston123, DylanMultiProduction, Luigifan00001, simondomino and Voxezi. Other names for him included TNT, Teh Boom, Nuclear Bomb, and Bob-omb. He placed 2nd in voting with 73 votes, only losing to David, who received 29 more votes (102). However, he does not get sent to the Locker of Losers because he blew up almost instantly after being flung away. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Firey lit up Bomby's fuse (again), causing him to explode. As a result, Spongy fell and crushed the Announcer, thus causing Firey and Flower to make replacement speaker boxes. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Bomby was one of the characters that could join the game. He got 582 votes, placing 6th place. Bomby initially was on the "newbies" team but switched to the stronger team after Firey read that they can switch teams. His team won the challenge, so he was safe from elimination. In "Get Digging", Bomby wasn't seen much in the challenge, as Bomby was told by Fries to dig underground like the others from their team, due to the prospect of "ingredients" down there. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Bomby received only 237 likes, placing 4th for the prize. He got 60 dislikes, the 3rd fewest, receiving a slice of cake. In the challenge, he followed his team into their glass box. Later on, Nickel suggested that they ignite Bomby to kill all of their bugs. Firey follows suit, and Bomby explodes, as a sacrifice for winning the challenge for Team No-Name. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Bomby was revived from Teardrop's new Hand-powered Recovery Center. Coiny realized that they needed to recruit more team members, so he asked Bomby to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby angrily refused, but Coiny threatened to ignite Bomby with Firey. Fearful, Bomby agrees and ran over to Coiny's team. In the challenge, Coiny noted that No-Name's Dream Island was much better than theirs. To destroy it, he threw Bomby down the factory, destroying Dream Island, and all members of No-Name. In "Get in the Van", Bomby's team was safe from elimination, and his team began walking to Yoyle Mountain. In "No More Snow!", Bomby ran away and panicked because a bowl of petunias fell. Coiny then told Bomby to stop panicking because it was just a bowl of petunias. Bomby then came back to keep walking with the rest of W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby was one of the 6 contestants who didn't die in the episode and operated the HPHPRCC at the end. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Bomby only has two lines, and blew up later in the episode for unknown reasons. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bomby is first seen reacting to Naily nearly being punished by Pencil. He then notices Loser and holds a sign up saying "Loser" in all capitals when everyone is reacting to his appearance. Later he is seen with everyone else when Four announces the prize. He reacts the same way as everyone else does. When teams are forming, he, along with Firey Jr., joins Spongy's team, which later gets named "Team Ice Cube!" by Bracelety. Firey Jr. later tells Bomby to grab Bracelety while she's still incapacitated, to which Bomby complies. When they're actually in the challenge, Gelatin says that they can ignite Bomby to get up to the basket. Bomby runs away in a scared and negative way. |300px]] In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", the camera gets zoomed in on Bomby, Gelatin and Spongy during one point of Donut's speech. He cheers along with everyone else after his speech. However, their team's plan doesn't work, as their swing set is destroyed and Bomby is partially exploded. His team is up for elimination. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he, along with everyone else on his team except Donut, is seen climbing Bell's string during the elimination. Bomby is first safe with only with 684 votes. He is seen with bandages where he exploded in the previous episode (which have stayed on him ever since). Once Lightning electrocutes Bell, he is seen shocked and falls along with the rest of the climbers. In "Fortunate Ben", Bomby is still partially exploded, and Gelatin suggests that Bomby should be used to blow up the other team's paper airplanes, to which Bomby appears apprehensive towards and Donut angrily declines it, stating that Bomby is their friend and teammate. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Bomby is one of the people to greet Loser. After Loser says a lie, Bomby is seen surrounding him. He also triggers the intro, by flying up from a popper and doing Four's intro pose. He is later seen when Taco is crushed by the Liar Ball. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gelatin says that they should use Bomby. Everyone else on the team is expecting this to end with him blowing up, but he says that Bomby should be used to throw balls into the basket, which he does. In "Enter the Exit", Bomby first appears arguing with Dora due to the contestants wanting to revive Four after learning that X cannot recover contestants. He later appears when Naily is revived by Four, whereupon he hugs her, repeating his first line in BFB: "Oh my gosh, Naily!" In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Bomby was chosen off-screen as the participant in the challenge by his team to climb the stairs and press the button. Bomby was directly in front of Tennis Ball for most of the challenge. When he was pushed off by Flower, Black Hole used his gravity to sling Bomby back up, preventing Bomby's death but sucking up his banana in the process. Bomby was once again saved in the same fashion when Dora knocked him off. Bomby placed 5th for Team Ice Cube!, securing their victory. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Bomby gets angry at Black Hole because he sucked his banana up last episode, and demands for another banana. Black Hole protests, saying that he doesn't owe him anything because he saved his life, but Bomby says that "life is cheap" and continues to demand for the banana until Black Hole agrees to find him one. During the last moments of the challenge, the other members of Team Ice Cube suspect that Bomby is the impostor, although Donut doesn't seem to want to believe it. However, before they can decide, iance finds their impostor so Bomby and his team are up for elimination. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Bomby receives 2791 votes in Team Ice Cube's second Cake at Stake. Bomby appears to have a new banana that Black Hole gave him prior to the events of the episode's elimination, only for it to, again, be warped by Black Hole after he gets "souped" by Four, making him shriek in indignation. Bomby, along with the rest of Team Ice Cube, follows Gelatin into the hole dug by Lightning after Fanny says the emeralds are down that hole. After plunging and descending downwards into the hole, Bomby and Team Ice Cube start to near iance at the bottom of the pit and land on Bubble, who briefly holds them up before being popped by Flower. Bomby and Team Ice Cube recover after being knocked out from the fall and dig in the opposite direction of iance. Bomby and Team Ice Cube then bump and encounter an unknown location as the episode ends as a cliffhanger. In "Don't Dig Straight Down" Bomby and his teammates find a Buried Forest, Deciduously Insulated. He rolls down the entrance and starts playing with his teammates. After Barf Bag gets punctured, Bomby fills her up with the water, making her conscious again. When Team Ice Cube is surrounded by lava, Bomby sacrifices himself by igniting his fuse and propelling his team members to the surface. He remains dead for the rest of the episode. Relationships Votes Deaths #"Lofty": Explodes when he's lit by Firey. #"Bowling, Now with Explosions!": May have burned to death when he is trapped in a large metal box. #"Reveal Novum": Explodes when he's flung into the sky by the Announcer. #"Don't Pierce My Flesh": Explodes when he's lit by Firey. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 3": Explodes when he's lit by Firey to kill the bugs. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": Explodes when he's thrown into an incinerator by Coiny to destroy the other Dream Island. #"Welcome Back": Is blown up by Fries (offscreen). #"Don't Dig Straight Down": Ignites himself with lava. Non-canon deaths: #"Last BFDI": Ignited by a lighter and explodes. #"Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide/Instagram Promotion": Has his fuse lit by Firey and explodes (offscreen). Kills Total kills: 18+ Non-canon kills: #"Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI!": Devours Cake along with many other contestants. #"Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide/Instagram Promotion": Slices Pencil in half with Saw. Trivia *Englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Pencil, as well as one of the eight people to vote for Snowball to rejoin in "The Glistening". *He was the first recommended character, making his first appearance in "Insectophobe's Nightmare". **He would later appear occasionally throughout BFDI in "Lofty", "Reveal Novum", and "Don't Pierce My Flesh". *His voting icon reuses a pose he made in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Specifically, when Flower realizes the teams are filling up. *Bomby is one of eleven contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Snowball, Grassy, Spongy, Barf Bag, Stapy, Coiny, Liy, Eraser, Saw, and Firey. He did this in BFB 7, "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in BFDI to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3 (Firey, Leafy, and Bubble). **Gelatin and Yellow Face have also never been sent to the LOL or TLC. *Bomby's explosions have an inconsistent effect on the contestants standing around them. Sometimes his explosions kill everyone standing next to it ("Lofty" and "Zeeky Boogy Doog") or simply propel them away ("Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" and "Don't Dig Straight Down"). *Bomby has the highest kill count of all the newbies at 18+. *Bomby's favorite screen is a circle, possibly due to him being a bomb, since fuse bombs have a circular shape. *He is the only recommended character up for a debut to not be sent to the LOL. *Bomby's exploding has caused his team to win two consecutive challenges, once in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", and next in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *His most common phrase is: "Oh no Firey, you lit my fuse!" along with just: "OH NO!" *Bomby is one of two contestants to be immune three times straight before Battle for BFDI. *Because Bomby switched teams in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he and Yellow Face are the only remaining contestants who have only been up for elimination in BFDIA once. *Bomby only has a total of 237 likes and 60 dislikes, due to being up for elimination once during BFDIA. *Bomby is one of the only cameo recommended character to join BFDIA. *Bomby is almost always seen eating something, specifically a banana in one hand and holding a slice of cake in the other hand, as he is seen eating them for almost all of his screen time. *He was the first ever recommended character in BFDI. *In "Today's Very Special Episode", he is seen wearing a bandage at the side of his body after the attempt of winning in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *In "Enter the Exit", it's revealed that Donut discovered something very horrific about Bomby, as written in his diary. *"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" was the very first episode for Bomby to actually have a real conversation. (As Bomby only had two lines in IDFB and two lines in BFB 1 as all his other lines were reused.) *Bomby is the only dark character who has black eyes rather than white ones. *According to Donut, Bomby is the strongest member of Team Ice Cube!. *He is one of the two characters to die other than being scorched in lava in "Don't Dig Straight Down", the other being Nickel. *The only time Bomby exploded and survived was "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", causing him to be bandaged. *He has a fear of bowls.Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide *Bomby, along with Yellow Face, had the lowest amount of times being put up for elimination in BFDIA, with only one. References fr:Bomby Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters Category:Characters with secrets Category:Characters with Running Gags